The Blob
The Blob is the main villain in the fifty-fifth Goosebumps book, The Blob That Ate Everyone. History The Blob was created by Zackie Beauchamp on a magic typewriter for a story he was writing. The Blob does everything Zackie Beauchamp writes in his story, including eating his creator's best male friend, Adam Levin. It is defeated when Zackie Beauchamp uses his mind powers to think the blob away, as well as bring his best friend Adam back. In a twist ending, the story was actually written by the Blob. Another blob in green approved it, especially when the Pink Blob ate Adam. The Green Blob suggests that the Pink one change the ending so that the blob eats everyone. Physical appearance Book appearance The Blob is described as a giant pink blob with beady eyes, a huge toothless mouth, and a massive head with thick veins that throbbed like a giant heart. It also had a long, sticky tongue covered in hot drool that it used to grab and devour anyone in its path. TV Series appearance The Blob looks drastically different than how it was depicted in the book. It appears near the end of the episode as a small yellow blob with purple veins and a rope-like tongue. This version has no eyes, and hosts very sharp teeth. Film appearance The Blob is depicted in the film as a gigantic, glowing pinkish-purple mass of amorphous slime. It has no distinct shape, nor a "mouth" or tongue. Television and Film TV Series The Blob appears in the TV adaption of the book, performed by Jason Hopley. Film In the Goosebumps film, Slappy and his fellow monsters track R.L. Stine, Zach, Hannah, and Champ to an abandoned amusement park, where Slappy frees the Blob. After it consumes the funhouse, Stine distracts the monsters by allowing himself to be swallowed by the Blob. Once the book is complete, the Blob is sucked into the new book. List of appearances Books *The Blob That Ate Everyone Television *''Goosebumps'' Season 2 - "The Blob That Ate Everyone" Films *''Goosebumps'' Gallery Artwork Blob.jpeg|Concept art of the Blob from Goosebumps Regional depictions TheBlobFrenchCover.png|The Blob as depicted on the French cover of The Blob That Ate Everyone. TheBlobKoreanCover.png|The Blob as depicted on the Korean cover of The Blob That Ate Everyone. TheBlobItalianCover.png|The Blob as depicted on the Italian cover of The Blob That Ate Everyone. Miscellaneous Theblobthatateeverything 7.jpg|The Blob as seen in the TV adaption. The Blob That Ate Everyone.gif|The Blob eating Adam while his creator Zack watches his best friend get eaten and runs away. Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.56 pm.png|The Blob as seen in the film. Index.blob/slappy.jpeg|The Blob with Slappy the Dummy blob55.jpeg|The Blob in front of Stine blob2.jpeg Trivia * The Blob, especially its film incarnation, is inspired by the 1958 film The Blob. This is also referenced in the film Goosebumps. ** The film incarnation also somewhat resembles Monster Blood, albeit more transparent and colored pink. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Blobs Category:Movie characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Giants